The proposed study seeks to evaluate mentoring as an effective means to reducing risk for drug and alcohol abuse in juvenile delinquents. The proposed study also seeks to understand how, under what conditions, and for whom mentoring works for the prevention of substance abuse. Additionally, it will explore related correlates of substance abuse - delinquent behavior and academic achievement. In collaboration with Campus Corps (a youth mentoring program), the study aims to (1) test whether participation in Campus Corps reduces substance abuse and delinquent behaviors and increases academic achievement; (2) test a conceptual model that identifies the mediating mechanisms by which mentoring affects positive outcomes; and (3) test key moderators of the effectiveness of mentoring. To achieve the study aims, a research training program will be implemented in relation to obtaining experience with structural equation modeling (SEM) techniques and quantitative methods, and improving manuscript and grant writing skills. A quasi-experimental, pretest-posttest design will be used. Treatment effects will be examined through hierarchical regression analysis, and SEM will be utilized to evaluate the conceptual model and mediation and moderation effects. Results from this study will enhance knowledge about how mentoring translates to positive outcomes for juvenile delinquents at risk of substance abuse, which has important implications for juvenile delinquent participants, future substance abuse prevention research, program planning, and program implementation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Adolescent drug and alcohol abuse is a public health problem that has the potential to affect human development in negative ways. Because juvenile delinquents are at even greater risk, preventing substance abuse with juveniles in the justice system may ideally support public health and safety. Outcomes from the project will provide valuable information to researchers, practitioners, and citizens about mentoring as a means to prevent substance abuse among juvenile offenders.